In an embodiment of a food chopper from EP 1 576 916 A2, the housing has an upper receptacle space for receiving the chopping blade assembly in the rest position, and a lower operating space, which is delimited by a side wall, for receiving the food to be chopped, and at least one scraper element is provided which, driven by the rotation movement of the chopping blade assembly, by way of a scraper edge is moved along the inner side of the side wall of the operating space.
The known food chopper does have the advantage that it is already quite capable of avoiding the situation where non-chopped or only insufficiently chopped parts of the food adhere to the side wall of the operating space and are thus not further processed; however, there is the risk that comparatively small pieces of the food are jammed between the scraper element and the inner side wall of the operating space. In particular following comparatively long use, the scraper elements may moreover also be deformed, which may arise in particular due to the influence of hot rinsing water or of mechanical forces after the food chopper has been disassembled. In this case, the gap between the side wall and the scraper element is enlarged, such that the scraping function increasingly deteriorates.